


motivational methods

by Etharei



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam hates being put on vocal rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	motivational methods

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I wasn't sure about the timeline for Adam's vocal rest, sorry, it's probably wrong.

Adam _hates_ being put on vocal rest. On the Idols' Tour, the rest of the guys had taken advantage of it, either making a point of being able to talk as much as they want or trying to goad him into going against the doctor's orders.

His current band and dancers and crew are, at least, a lot more sympathetic, though privately Adam suspects it's only because they're still not used to his enforced silence. It's actually pretty amusing to watch the subtle frowns and confused roundabout glances occurring in his vicinity all day, like people sense that there's something off from usual but can't work out what it is.

It's one of the reasons he's at work rather than convalescing at home. Well, that and the tour being _a week away, oh shit_. A fact that he's trying not to dwell on right now, because there's still so much left to _do_ and the pieces are all coming together beautifully and he. Can't. Fucking. Talk.

_Just one more day._ The doc had said that he should have recuperated enough by tomorrow, at least for a full day's work, and then limited vocal use until he has to do the new round of press specifically to promote the tour.

Except, Adam's first response to most things is to use his voice. He hums when he's bored, he works through problems by talking out his thoughts, he likes to direct the little army working for him from a central spot in the big studio. He's had to bite his cheek several times now to keep himself silent, and the little white board he's carrying around doesn't feel at all like a substantial alternative.

He must look even worse off than he feels, because after the third restart of the second session ends with Jeff shouting "EVERYBODY TAKE A BREAK, FIFTEEN MINUTES", Tommy appears at his side. Adam doesn't know whether to be bemused or alarmed at how often Tommy is elected by the crew to be the one to sort the boss out.

"Hey," says Tommy softly, in the voice he uses when it's just the two of them. _Not_ what Adam is comfortable hearing at work, except- he realizes that everyone has either left the room or found pressing business to do at the far side of it. Tommy seems to pick up on his unease, though, and nods towards one of the side-doors.

The hallway outside is deserted, but Tommy keeps walking, leading Adam into what looks like an impromptu storage room for miscellanious A/V equipment. As soon as the door closes, Adam finds himself with an armful of Tommy. Tommy's lips are dry and closed against his, the kiss sweet and chaste; Adam lets out a long breath, feels his body automatically melting.

Tommy doesn't push for more, keeping the kiss light, and his hands start rubbing up and down Adam's arms. His skin feels warm to Adam, tingly and _alive_, like he's absorbed some of the energy from the last run-through. (Adam doesn't know what it is, but it's especially amazing after a great show, and Adam has often had difficulty keeping his hands of Tommy then. Though he would also concede that there are other reasons for this.)

"I bet it's been hard not to talk, huh?" Tommy murmurs into Adam's lips. "I can see you wanting to, and stopping yourself before you do it. You've been so good; it would have driven me nuts, if I liked hearing my own voice as much as you do."

Adam pinches him. Tommy chuckles, leaning into the touch instead of shying away. "You know that _that_'s not the way to get me to _stop_."

Tommy's mouth moves down to the soft skin beneath Adam's right ear. A wet swipe of tongue followed by hot suction leaves Adam pulling in a breath through his mouth and tilting his head to bare more of his neck. Tommy obediently moves downward, teasing the juncture with his shoulder.

"So hot," whispers Tommy into Adam's skin. The scrape of his lips causes Adam to shiver; his hands pull Tommy close, lining their bodies up. "I can see how hard you're trying to not talk. It's weird, not hearing you, but I also kinda like being the one talking. You're so fucking _gorgeous_, holding yourself back like this." Strong fingers cup Adam's jaw. "Not gonna lie, a part of me wants to make you lose it." Tommy's voice turns more into a growl, and he pushes his thigh between Adam's. Adam parts his legs, eagerly rolling his hips to get some friction on his cock, Tommy's voice channeling heat directly into his hard-on. "A part of me wants to ride you until you break, and then shove my dick into your mouth, force you to take me in until your voice gives out completely."

Adam has to swallow repeatedly to keep from moaning. He's not sure which he finds hotter: shy, mellow Tommy getting this needy because of _him_, or the knowledge that Tommy knows exactly how far Adam's control goes and will push no further than that. He gets a grip on Tommy's hair and pulls his head back up to where Adam can attack his mouth; he pushes in, vengefully working Tommy's tongue until Tommy is making high, helpless noises in his throat.

After long, wet, heated minutes, Tommy pulls back. They're both panting, perched on the line between making-out and _clothes-off-now_. "You know, I thought of a way to help you out. Or at least to make this fun? Just so you look a little less like you're about to totally ignore what the good doctor ordered. And then Lane will come after _our_ asses."

Adam raises an eyebrow questioningly. He has come to accept that the men in his band are more afraid of Lane than they are of him.

Tommy rests a hand on Adam's chest and leans in to steal a kiss. "Let's make it a game. The only rule is: when I'm touching you, you don't talk. That's it. You don't _have_ a voice. You can't even _think_ about speaking because you can't speak, you don't know how to. If there's anything you really need, write it down and let me talk for you."

It sounds ridiculous, and completely unecessary - Adam knows the limits of his control, and also knows to walk away if there's a chance of being pushed beyond it. Plus, Tommy can't quite pull off the bossy top thing; he's more sly than directly commanding, and generally too mellow and too quiet.

But Adam _does_ like games. He can play along for a little bit. Who knows what time they'll finish tonight?

He nods. Tommy smiles, presses for another kiss. He probably intended for it to be short, affectionate, but Adam holds him in place and introduces a little tongue, and in seconds they're making out again. It's not helping Adam's erection any, and they can't go any further with _everybody Adam is working with_ waiting in the other room, but Adam has a feeling he's going to be needing everything he can get now.

Adam eventually pulls back. Fixes Tommy with a hungry look, mouthing _Tomorrow_ as clearly as he can. Tommy's eyes visibly darken and his gaze is fixed on Adam's lips, so Adam has to make himself turn away and walk out the door.

He does feel a great deal less stressed out when the rehearsal starts back up again. Most of the crew hadn't even come back yet when they'd returned to the main studio, but if anybody noticed a difference in the overall atmosphere in the room, they just looked grateful to be able to focus more on their work.

An hour later, though, Adam can feel the tension returning to his shoulders and back. It's not really anyone's fault, they're all doing their best, but Adam has a very specific idea of what he wants and not being able to communicate directions _immediately_ is really grating on him. He's trying to maintain a pleasant face for the crew, but the bad side about being as close as family is that everyone knows how frustrated you must be getting without your face ever showing it. Though the way Sasha and Taylor keep glancing at him is not exactly subtle-

"Hey." It's Tommy, looking up at him with a soft expression. Which means that Tommy has just left his spot in front of the drums, and Adam is dimly aware of his own lips parting-

Then Tommy's hand is on his arm, warm even through the sleeve of Adam's jacket, and Adam remembers. His lips clamp shut, and he focuses on Tommy's presence, the light individual pressure from each of Tommy's fingers. Those fingers start moving, rubbing slowly, nothing suggestive or even vaguely non-platonic but still fucking distracting.

_Tommy's touch equals no talking._

Adam breathes out, lets the exhale carry away a lot of the tightness in his chest and back. Tommy stays for a few minutes, his presence inobstrusive and undeniable while the choreographer negotiates key changes in the dancers' steps (just to keep things fresh). When it's the band's turn to practice their cues, Tommy is suddenly back on bass, as if he'd never left. The band is easier to organize because LP and Cam are pretty much stationary, and at this point Monte and Tommy are great at taking cues from one another.

For the rest of rehearsal - it was a fucking long, _long_ work day - Tommy finds ways of being within touching distance of Adam whenever Adam's temper raises its loud, inacceptably vocal head. Adam and Tommy have always been very affectionate with each other, so the rest of the crew don't even bat an eye at the casual touching. And Adam's silence has the unexpected benefit of forcing the other big players in this show to reign in any potential outbursts.

"Shouting and ranting just makes one look ridiculous and unprofessional when the boss-man is staying his silently sunny self," Taylor explains.

They finally finish, and Adam feels a shiver of anticipation as he watches the roadies starting to pack up the equipment for the trip east. _His own fucking tour across the United States._ Not even going home to find that the rumor-mill had been hard at work in his absence is enough to really get him down, but he fires off a few tweets anyway, to get the words off his chest and because this is the first thing he's been able to respond to fairly directly. Then, he shuts off his phone and goes to bed.

He wakes up to find Tommy lying next to him, already stripped down to his boxers. Adam urges him under the covers and rolls over on top of him; Tommy goes easy, pliant, and languidly parts his legs to let Adam slide between them. The silk of Tommy's boxers feels good against Adam's bare cock.

Adam lets out a pleased hum. "And now, baby," he whispers, kissing Tommy's smirk. "I'm gonna make you _scream_."

_end_


End file.
